The Supernatural City of Angel
by HeroesFan3
Summary: Something strange has been murdering students at UCLA. Sam and Dean, show up to investigate. While in the city, they meet Angel, the vampire with a soul. Set between during Season 3 of "Supernatural" and Season 3 of "Angel".
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the characters from Angel, or Supernatural, they are the property of Eric Kripke, and Joss Whedon. However, some of the people portrayed in this fic were invented by me. I am aware that vampires in Supernatural are different from the ones in Angel and Buffy, but for continuity's sake, I'm going to keep the vampires the way they are in Angel, since it is Sam and Dean going into the Whedonverse rather than Angel being in their world._

**Set In:**

Angel Season 3 between "Fredless" and "Billy"

Supernatural Season 3 between "Mystery Spot" and "Jus in Bello"

**CAST:**

**Caroline:** Mila Kunis

**Sally**: Vanessa Hudgens

**Dan:** Matt Lanter

**Tyler**: Jake McDorman

**Johnny:** Paul Rust

**Tawny:** Aly Michalka

In Los Angeles, California, near UCLA, two college students were walking along the campus at night. Together, they walked and laughed with each other. The girl, named Tawny is beautiful with blonde hair, the boy, named Dan was wearing a UCLA football team jacket.

"That was an awkward dinner." Dan said. "I think your family hates me."

"Come on. They don't hate you. It's just because it's the first time they've met you." Tawny assured him.

"Did you see the way your dad kept looking at me? And your little sister kept throwing her peas at me."

"Lana's only 4. Give her a break."

"I know. Your mom's meatloaf was pretty good too. I gotta admit, I half expected it to be poisoned."

"Oh, stop. My parents love you, Danny." Tawny said, taking his hands.

"And I love you." Dan said. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You wanna take this back up to the room?" he asked. Tawny nodded, and smiled.

In the hallway to the dorms, Tawny and Dan walked towards the room. When they got to the door, Dan held Tawny's chin and kissed her again.

"Gotta make sure Jason's not here." he said. He opened the door and they walked in.

The lights were still off, as they came into the room.

"Jase? You here, man?" Dan asked. Nobody answered.

"Guess he's still out." Dan said. Tawny put her hands on Dan's face and began kissing him.

He slowly began to take off his shirt, and continued making out with her. They moved over to one of the beds, in the dark, and when Dan began to lay down, he shrieked as he felt something.

"What? What?" Tawny asked.

"That felt like-" Dan said, getting up and turning on the light.

They both turned and looked in horror at the bed. Tawny screamed as they saw Jason's body on the bed. Only, he was completely dried and shriveled, as if he had been turned into a mummy.

"Oh, my god!" Dan exclaimed.

* * *

><p>At the Hyperion Hotel…<p>

"Oh, my god!" Cordelia Chase squealed out. "This paint job is amazing!"

Cordelia looked around the hotel room at the white paint job they had finished up the night before. Angel, the vampire with a soul sat in a chair, looking not as amused.

"Doesn't it look great, Angel?" Cordelia asked, turning to him.

"Uh, yeah. It looks nice. White. Sort of a bland color but…" Angel answered.

"I'm just saying, it's a nice change from those scary cave drawings." Cordelia added.

"Uh-huh." Angel said, slightly ignoring her. Cordelia noticed the sad look Angel was giving.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Huh?" Angel said, looking at her.

"You've got mourn-face, Angel. What's up?"

"This isn't my 'mourn-face'. It's my 'focus-face'. See me focusing?" Angel said, trying to look more like he was lost in meditative thought.

He looked back at Cordelia, who looked like she didn't believe him at all.

"I'm serious. Look, this is my 'mourn-face'." Angel insisted, while making an overly exaggerated face of sadness. Cordelia smiled and giggled.

"Alright. I guess that was your 'focu-" Before she could finish her sentence, Cordelia felt a searing pain in her head, and started to fall back.

"Cordy!" Angel said, rushing to her, stopping her from falling.

In Cordelia's mind, she saw two men, in their mid-late 20's, fighting off a pack of vampires.

"Two guys….A bunch of vampires…" Cordelia groaned, clutching her head.

"How many?"

"Four or five."

"Where?" Angel asked, desperately.

"Somewhere around….Hilgard Avenue." Cordelia answered. The vision ended, Angel helped Cordelia up, but she was still clutching her head.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Go." Cordelia said. Angel ran out of the room. Cordelia still had her hands to her head.

Downstairs, in the lounge at the front desk, Fred Burkle, and Charles Gunn were playing an intense game of chess, while across from them, Wesley Wyndam-Price was watching.

"Checkmate." Fred said with a cute smile.

"What? Already?" Gunn asked. "Is she cheatin'?" he asked Wesley.

Wesley shook his head.

"No, you can't move your king, Gunn. Fred's won again." he answered.

"Five more dollars, Charles. Pay up." Fred said, smiling. Gunn took out his wallet.

"Damn, Fred. That's 6 games in a row. You got some skills." he said handing her the five dollar bill.

"Thank you." Fred said smugly as she took the money. Wesley also smiled.

"Next time, we're playin' Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots." Gunn said, pointing his finger at Fred.

Everyone noticed Angel come down the stairs.

"What is it, Angel?" Wesley asked.

"Vampires. Hilgard Avenue." Angel answered quickly, grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

"How many are there?" Wesley asked.

"Cordy said about 4 or 5." Angel said. "Gunn, did you and Fred remember to put up more flyers?"

"Yeah, we're all covered, Angel. But wait."

As Angel headed for the door, Gunn walked over to him.

"You need some help?" he asked.

"Nah. I need a good workout." Angel answered.

* * *

><p>Across town, a '67 Chevy Impala drove along the road. Driving the car, was Dean Winchester. He and his brother, Sam cruised through the town, listening to ACDC's "_Highway to Hell_".

"_I'm on the Highway to Hell_."Dean sang with the song. "Come on, Sammy, sing it with me. _Highway to Hell." _

Sam watched as his brother kept singing with the song.

"Dean, would you stop listening to that song already?" he said.

"Why should I? I'm going to hell, anyway. I might as well sing about it."

"Come on, Dean, turn that down or turn it off, it's too late for this."

"Fine." Dean said, turning off the song. "….Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam said back. They both smiled, at their inside joke.

"Okay, so what are we here for again?" Dean asked.

"I already said. We're here to investigate some of the disappearances at the college." Sam answered.

"Like what? Anything strange happen?"

"Not really. The paper just said a few college students have been suddenly vanishing."

"Yeah, I've heard of that. It's called dropping out."

"3 of the student's parents still haven't heard from them."

"So what do you think it is? Demons, ghosts, what?"

"I don't know."

"Look, I know I've been saying this a lot lately, but we really should be trying to find Bela and get the colt back" he said. He looked over and saw Sam's sad face.

"What's the matter with you?" Dean said enthusiastically.

"It's nothing. Just, that deal with the Trickster….kinda freaked me out. It could happen again at anytime, and who's to say-"

"Son of a bitch." Dean cut Sam off. He slowed the car down and looked out the window to see a man in leather clothing with a girl about 19-22.

"What?" Sam asked. He looked out the window as well. Dean pulled the car over as the man and the girl walked behind the alley.

"Check it out. Pale skin, emo clothes, leading a cute girl to a dark alley at night." Dean said. "Can only mean one thing."

"Vampire." Sam said. Dean nodded to him.

They got out of the car, opened the trunk and pulled out a couple of crosses and stakes.

They ran to the back alley, and stopped when they saw 5 vampires, with one draining blood from the girl's neck.

"You know what I hate, Sammy?" Dean asked Sam out loud so the vampires could hear. They turned and growled at the two brothers.

"No, Dean. What?" Sam asked back, playing along.

"I hate when people play with their food." Dean said. There was a pause. The vampires and Sam looked at Dean with a kind of embarrassed look on their faces.

"That's it? That's the best you could come up with?" one of the vampires uttered.

"Yeah, Dean. What was that? That was totally lame." Sam agreed.

"Ok, look, you know what? Let's just get this over with." Dean said. With that said, the vampires tossed the girl aside and began to fight the Winchesters.

Dean punched one of the vamps, another growled as Sam kicked it towards the wall. One tried to attack Dean from behind, but he flipped it onto the ground on its back before staking it in the heart, turning it to dust. Suddenly, the vampires began to gain the upper hand, kicking and punching Sam and Dean. Two of the four remaining vamps held Sam down, making him drop his stake and made him watch the other two beat Dean to the floor.

"Dean." Sam said to himself as he watched his brother getting pummeled. Just then, both the vampires restraining Sam were turned to dust. Sam turned around to see Angel standing there.

"You alright?" he asked Sam. Sam just stood there, bewildered. Angel ran over to the two other vamps who were beating up Dean, and easily outmatched them. He kicked and punched them like he usually did. Dean got up, and walked near Sam, who still looked shocked. Dean's face was a little bloodied.

"Who's that guy?" he asked Sam.

"I don't know." Sam responded.

"He's pretty good. Maybe he's a hunter."

Angel continued pounding the vampires, and as they both came charging at him, he staked them at the same time with his signature, retractable wrist stakes. Angel, looked over and noticed Sam and Dean staring at him.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Dean said, and chuckled a bit. "Oh, man. That was good. That was awesome, with the stake wrist thingy. Where can I get me one of those, huh Sammy?"

Angel saw the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Check her." he ordered. Sam went over to her, and felt for her pulse.

"She's still alive." Sam said.

"Get her to a hospital." Angel said. "Then stay in doors. This city isn't safe at night." he added, walking away.

"Wait, who are you?" Dean said, curiously, but with a serious tone. Without turning around, the stranger answered,

"Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Hyperion, Angel walked back into the lobby where Cordelia, Fred, Wesley, and Gunn had been waiting for him.

"So, how'd it go? Did you slay the vamps?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah." Angel replied.

"What about the two other guys? Were you able to save them?" Cordelia asked.

"They're fine. There was a girl there too, I told them to take her to the hospital", Angel said.

"What do you suppose they were doing there?" Wesley asked.

"The guys looked like they were trying to fight the vampires or something." Angel said.

"Really? Were they any good?" Fred asked.

"Actually, if I hadn't have shown up, they probably would've lost. Anyway, the job's done." Angel said.

They stand in silence for a few seconds, before Gunn decides to say something.

"So, anyways, Angel. Me and Fred were playin' chess, and I think she was cheatin'." he said.

"For the millionth time, Gunn. Fred beat you fair and square." Cordelia said.

* * *

><p>The next morning at UCLA, Sam, and Dean Winchester walked to the dean of Students office, wearing their usual "detective" suits.<p>

"You better be right about this, Sam." Dean said, as they opened the door and went in.

The dean looked up at them from his desk as they entered his office.

"Good morning, gentlemen." he said.

"Good morning. Sir, my name is Detective Kripke, this is my partner, Detective Whedon,." Dean said, as they took out their fake badges, and showed them to the man.

"We've been called in to investigate the disappearances of a few of your students." Dean continued.

"Ah, yes. There was a particularly nasty incident last night in Rieber Hall." the dean said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Later, at Rieber Hall, in the dorm room, Sam, and Dean stand at the crime scene, talking with Dan, who was sitting on his bed, while other officers take pictures and study Jason's dried up body.

"I can't believe this is happening. He was my best friend." Dan said, trying his best to hold back tears.

"Do you have any idea what could have done this to him?" Sam asked, putting his hand on Dan's shoulder.

"No." Dan said shaking his head. "God, that doesn't even look like him anymore." he added, looking at the body.

"Did he say anything weird the last time you talked to him?" Dean asked.

"He, uh, said he had to study late at the library last night, so he'd be back late. But, that's a regular thing for Jason." Dan answered.

"He studied often?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, he had to keep his grades up, or he was gonna lose his football scholarship." Dan answered.

"Were you on the team with him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, uh, I'm a wide receiver, he was the quarterback." Dan said.

"So you guys hang out a lot?"

"Yeah."

"So, where were you last night?" Dean asked.

"I had a date with my girlfriend. We had dinner at her parents' house. Wait, you don't think I did it, do you?" Dan said.

"No, no. Just some preliminary questions we need for our own files." Sam said.

The police, and medics took the body out of the room, leaving Sam, Dean, and Dan alone.

"Okay, you guys gotta believe me, I didn't do it." Dan said, starting to sound scared.

"We know" Sam said, calming him down.

Dean finished up writing something on a notepad and looked to Dan.

"Well, thank you for your time, Dan. If we find anything helpful, we'll let you know." Dean said, smiling.

Outside, Sam and Dean walked through the parking lot to their car.

"What do you think? You believe Dan?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he's the one. Guy looked like an 18th century mummy, what the hell kind of thing does that?" Dean said.

"I don't know. But, something definitely supernatural is at work here." Sam added.

They got to the car and opened the doors.

"You think the same thing happened to those three other kids here?" Dean asked.

"Probably. We need to get back to the hotel and do some research." Sam said.

Across from them, a girl walked by and noticed.

"Sam?" she called. As Sam was getting into the car, he turned and recognized who he saw.

"Caroline?" he said as the girl ran over to him.

"Oh, my God! Sam Winchester in the flesh." She said, giving him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in 2 years." she added.

"Uh, Sam? Who's this?" Dean asked.

"Oh, Dean, this is my friend, Caroline, from Stanford. Caroline, this is my brother, Dean." Sam said.

"Hi." Dean, and Caroline said to each other.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sam asked Caroline.

"Oh, you didn't hear? I transferred last year. Stanford's too expensive." she answered. "You going to school here now?"

"No, no. I'm just passing through. You're the last person I'd expect to run into, though"

"Yeah, same here. Hey, can you stay a little longer? Catch up?" Caroline asked.

"Well, actually-" Dean started to say before Sam cut him off.

"Sure. You live on campus?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go up to my dorm. Have a beer." Caroline answered.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks before following Caroline.

Later, in Caroline's room, Dean sat on the bed with a bottle of beer in his hand, while Sam stood, talking with Caroline.

"So, what have you been up to all this time, Sam?" Caroline asked.

"Ah, just been road tripping with Dean. Nothing special." he answered.

"Are you ever gonna go back to school?"

"…I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Is it because of what happened to Jessica?"

Sam stopped for a second and looked a little sad.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. It's not that. I just….I'm not sure I wanna be a lawyer anymore." Sam said.

Caroline walked closer to Sam, and stroked his back.

"Listen, I never got to tell you how sorry I was about Jessica." she said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

Dean got up off the bed.

"Hey, Sam. You think maybe we should be going now? We got a lot to do." he said.

The door then opened. A beautiful girl with dark black hair, walked in. She looked slightly younger than Sam, Dean, and Caroline.

"He-llo." Dean said, with his attention completely on the girl.

"What's going on, Car?"

"Guys, this is my roommate, Sally." Caroline said.

"Hi, I'm Sam." Sam said to her, shaking her hand.

"Hi" she said.

"Dean. How you doing?" Dean said, as she shook his hand.

"Two pretty cute guys. One of them for me?" Sally asked Caroline. Dean smiled.

"They're friends from out of town." Caroline answered.

"Oh. Did you hear about that guy that was killed in Rieber Hall?" Sally asked.

"Really? What happened?" Caroline said.

"I don't know. One kid said he looked like a mummy or something."

"Then how could it have been a student?"

"They said his roommate identified him."

"Wow. Isn't that weird?" Caroline said to Sam.

"Yeah, weird." Sam said, pretending to not know anything about it.

A few minutes later, outside, Sam and Dean walked outside and headed to their car.

"Well, let's brainstorm. What you think it could be?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Some kind of demon. Coulda been Imhotep." Sam said.

"Real funny, Sam. Alright we're gonna have to do a crap ton of research to at least find out what this thing is."

"Maybe we could ask that one guy for help."

"What guy?"

"The one who helped us with those vampires last night."

"Sam, we don't even know who that guy was."

They get back to the car, and notice a piece of paper on the windshield.

"Oh, son of a bitch. Is that a parking ticket?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't look like one. The wind must've blown it over here." Sam said.

He picked the paper off of the car and looked at it. It was a flyer.

"'Angel Investigations. We help the helpless, no case too small.'" Sam read.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Didn't that guy last night say his name was Angel?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sam. What is that?" Dean said.

"Look. It says, 'Paranormal Specialists'" Sam said. "It's gotta be the same guy."

"Sam, we don't need any help."

"What if we do, Dean? We have nothing to go on so far. If this guy does the same thing we do, why not go for it?"

Dean sighed.

"Alright. Let's go check this guy out." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at the Hyperion Hotel, in the lobby, as usual were Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia and Fred. Outside, Sam, and Dean pulled over, and walked into the garden.

"This better not be some quack, Sam." Dean said.

"Well, if it's the same guy from the other night, it's the right place." Sam said

"What kind of sissy name is 'Angel', anyway?" Dean said as they walked inside.

Wesley noticed them come in.

"Oh, hello. What can we do for you two gentlemen?" he said.

Dean looked at Sam with a typical look on his face.

"Hi. Is this Angel Investigations?" Sam asked.

"That's right." Gunn answered.

"I think my brother made a mistake. Are you the boss?" Dean asked Wesley.

"Yes, I am." Wesley said.

"Okay, great. See, Sam? What I tell you? Wrong place." Dean said, turning to leave.

"Hey, just wait a minute, Dean." Sam said.

"Are you two looking for Angel?" Fred said, walking towards them.

"Um, yeah. Hey, you look familiar." Sam said.

"Yeah, doesn't she look like that Andrea chick we met back in Wisconsin?" Dean asked.

Fred looked confused at them. They'd never met before.

"My name is Fred Burkle." she said.

"Hi, Fred, nice to meet you." Dean said, shaking her hand.

"Hey. I remember you guys." Angel called. Everyone looked up and saw him come down the stairs.

"You've met these guys?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah. These are the guys who were getting their asses kicked by those vamps." Angel answered, crossing his arms.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Dean said.

"How's the girl?" Angel asked.

"She'll live. That's not what we're here for." Sam said. "We need your help."

"What's the problem?" Angel asked.

"My name's Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean. We're demon hunters." Sam said.

"Did you say 'Winchester'?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sam said.

"You wouldn't happen to be the sons of John Winchester?" Wesley added.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

"You know our dad?" Dean asked.

"Well, I never had the pleasure of meeting him, but I've heard stories. He's one of the best known demon hunters in the world." Wesley answered.

"He was. He's not around anymore, though." Dean said.

"I heard, I'm sorry for your loss." Wesley said.

Dean and Sam turn their attention back to Angel.

"Hmm, hey aren't you guys the ones who let all those demons escape from hell last summer?" Angel asked.

"Well, look, that was an accident." Dean said.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Angel asked.

"We heard about a few student disappearances over at UCLA." Sam said.

"And we don't have much to go on, so we thought we'd ask you guys for a little help." Dean finished.

Sam pulled out a picture from the crime scene and handed it to Angel.

"Some kid named Dan came home and found his roommate Jason looking like this." Sam said.

Angel studied the picture, wondering what happened.

"Wesley, look at this." Angel said. Wesley came over and looked at the pick.

Cordelia, and Gunn walked over as well.

"Wassup, Sam? Dean? I'm Charles Gunn." Gunn said, introducing himself, shaking their hands.

"Cordelia." Cordy said shaking their hands.

"Hi" Dean said to Cordelia, smiling. "That's a cute name"

"Thank you." Cordelia smiled back.

"So, what does it look like to you?" Sam asked Wesley.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to do some research. Meanwhile, you should do some patrolling around the school. You might find the creature doing responsible for this." Wesley said.

"Ok. Gunn, you and I'll go with them tonight to check it out." Angel said.

"Why tonight?" Dean said.

"Cause all the freaks come out at night." Fred said cutely.

* * *

><p>That night, At the hotel, in Wesley's office, he and Fred studied through piles of books trying to figure out what was causing the murders. Cordelia walked in to see how it was going.<p>

"Anything?" she asked.

"Everything." Wesley answered. "We've researched all day, and there are about a hundred different species of demon that could do what was done to Jason. Perhaps Angel and the others will find something tonight that will gives more clues"

As Angel put on his leather jacket, Gunn walked Sam and Dean over to the weapon cupboard and opened it, revealing the scythes, axes and swords.

"Pick your weapon." he said. Angel took his usual sword, Gunn took the crossbow, and Sam grabbed an axe. Dean looked condescendingly at the weapons.

"Heh, please." he said.

Outside, Dean opened the trunk to the Impala, showing Angel, and Gunn the arsenal of guns.

"Damn. That's what I'm talkin' about." Gunn said, taking out Dean's Baikal Side-by-Side Sawed Off IZH43 Shotgun.

"Hey, hey. That's mine." Dean said taking it from Gunn.

"Okay, but I get the Desert Eagle." Gunn said, picking it up.

* * *

><p>At UCLA, Angel, Gunn, Sam, and Dean all walked along the school, patrolling. One would say they looked like they were going to commit a murder.<p>

"Alright, what are we looking for?" Dean asked.

"Anything that looks out of the ordinary." Angel answered.

"Maybe we should split up." Gunn suggested.

"Good idea. Gunn, you go with Sam. Dean, we'll check over there." Angel said, pointing in different directions.

They split, and went their separate ways. Angel and Dean walked along the side of a building, getting ready to charge at whatever may be on the other side.

"So, what's your story, Angel?" Dean whispered. "You a hunter?"

"Not exactly." Angel whispered back.

"How long have you been doin' this?"

"A long time."

"You uh, ever score some action with that Cordelia chick?"

Angel looked at Dean, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." Dean said. "….How about Fred?"

"Look, are you here to help me, or ask me about my personal life?"

"Alright, I'll stop talking."

A few seconds passed, until Angel got annoyed again by Dean asking questions.

"So, what's the deal with that English guy? How does he know about my dad?"

"I don't know, Dean. Wesley was part of the Watcher's council in England. That's probably why, can we please get ready?"

They get to the other side of the building to see that there was no one there.

"Wait, what's the Watcher's Council?" Dean asked, before they saw something horrific.

"What the hell?" Dean said.

On the other side, Sam and Gunn checked the parking lot.

"You see anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing yet."

Gunn shined his flashlight inside of the windshield of a car, to make sure nothing was in it.

"You been doing this for a while?" Sam asked.

"As long as I can remember. My grandmother taught me and my sister Alonna."

"My dad was the same way. Is your sister out on her own now?"

"No….she was killed a couple of years ago."

"Vampires?"

"Yeah, man. Ever since then, I've been workin' with Angel."

"What about the others?"

"Well, Cordy knew Angel since high school, and we all met Fred a couple of months ago."

"So, Angel went to high school with Cordelia?"

"Well, not exactly. See, Angel's a- You hear that?" Gunn said, as they heard a noise. They got down next to a car to get ready for attack.

"Get ready" Gunn told Sam, as they slowly crept along the car. In an instant, they jumped up, ready to attack.

"Whoa!" screamed the person they saw. It was Sally. She was carrying two books in her hands

"Sally? Hey." Sam said.

"Hey. What are you doing with those?" Sally asked, indicating the weapons.

"Um, it's part of a project for my friend, Gunn, here." Sam answered.

"How you doin'?" Gunn introduced himself.

"Hi." Sally said, half smiling, but still a little shaken.

"So, wait. You said a project for your friend? I thought you only knew Caroline." Sally said.

"Well, It's actually a project with Gunn, _for _Caroline_."_ Sam said.

"Yeah." Gunn said quickly

"Right." Sally said, nodding her head as if she believed them.

"What are you doing out so late?" Sam asked.

"I had a study date at the library." she answered.

Dean then came running into the parking lot towards them.

"Sam, Gunn." he said. "Hey, Sally."

"Hey." she said back.

"What's going on, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Me and Angel found something, come on." Dean said.

"Wait, what?" Sally asked.

"You know what, Sally, maybe you should go back up to your room." Sam suggested.

"No way, Sam. I wanna know what you guys are doing."

A few seconds later, Sam, Gunn, and Sally looked in disgust at another dried, shriveled, and wrinkled body.

"Man, that's nasty." Gunn said.

Sally made a small retching noise. She obviously wasn't comfortable seeing this.

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

Angel bent down and took a wallet out of the back pocket of the body.

"His ID says Gary Lowe." he said.

"Oh, my god. He was in one of my classes" Sally said. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

She backed away, and sat against the wall in a fetal position.

"Why's she here?" Angel asked.

"She said she had a study date at the library." Sam answered.

"Okay, she doesn't need to see this. Walk her back to her room, will you Sam?" Angel said.

"Sure."

"Yeah, it's probably safer for her anyway. For all we know this thing could still be lurking around here." Gunn said.

"I'll go with you, Sam." Dean said. Walking over to him.

"Okay. Gunn, help me get the body in the car." Angel said.

At the wall, Sally sat there, rocking slowly back in forth in a fetal position. Sam and Dean walked over and bent down towards her.

"Sally, you okay?" Sam asked sympathetically.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before."

"Well, we're gonna walk you back to your room. You shouldn't be out alone tonight. Okay?" Dean said.

"Okay." she said. They got her up and walked away.

Near the car, as they loaded the body into the trunk of the car, Angel noticed something.

"Gunn, look at this."

"What?"

Angel turned the body's head to the side, revealing huge fang marks in the neck.

"Whoa." Gunn said.

"What could've caused that?" Angel said.

"Maybe a vampire. Literally sucked the person dry."

"No, I know what it's like to suck a person dry. It looks nothing like this. And look at the bite marks. There too big to be a vampire's."

"Well, the sooner we get this back to Wes, the better."

In the hall near Carolina's dorm, Sam and Dean walked with Sally to the door.

"It's like a nightmare. I can't believe what I just saw." Sally said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out what's been doing this." Dean said.

"Yeah, in the meantime, you need to get some rest." Sam said.

"I will. Thank you, Sam." Sally said. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Dean smirked slightly as Sally walked inside.

"Good night." she said.

"Night." Sam said before she shut the door. As they started to walk off, Dean smirked again.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think she likes you, Sammy."

"Oh, please, Dean. She was just being polite."

"Come on, Sam. Have you seen that girl? She's smokin'. Don't tell me you're not wanting to hit that."

Sam said nothing. Dean just kept smiling.

About a half hour later, back at the hotel, Wesley studied the body while at the same time, referring to a book.

"Alright. I think I've got it." Wesley said.

Fred walked over, excitedly, while the others watched.

"What? What is it?" Fred asked.

"I think our creature may very well be a succubus demon." Wesley said.

"Succubus demon? What's that?" Gunn said.

"The book says here, that a succubus is a female demon that seduces men into sexual intercourse. They draw energy from the men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim." Wesley explained.

"How do you figure that that's our demon?" Dean asked.

"Look at the picture of the succubus fangs." Wesley answered, showing them all the picture in the book.

The fangs have the exact same shape as the marks on the body.

"Well, Wes, lots of demons have the same bite marks." Angel added.

"Yes, well, Succubi generally attack young men, around high schools and colleges. They take the form of a beautiful girl to lure men in." Wesley said.

"You mean like girls as pretty as Cordy?" Dean asked. Cordelia shot him a glance. He half smiled at her.

Cordelia didn't know whether to feel flattered or angered at Dean's statement.

"So, what if the man isn't interested in having sex?" Sam asked.

"Well, the succubus hypnotizes its victim by a kiss on the lips. It renders the man powerless, and all he can think about is sharing passion." Wesley said.

"It kinda adds up." Cordelia said. "All of the people who've been killed have been guys."

"Okay. So a succubus is our best bet." Sam said. "Angel. You wanna head out again to see if we can try to find this thing?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Angel responded.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Hey!" the voice said. They turned around and saw about 12 vampires standing near the entrance of the hotel.

"Angel? What's going on?" Fred asked.

"I don't know." Angel answered.

"You killed some of my buddies the other night." The vampire in the front of the pack said. "We're here to even the score."

"Okay. Just don't take all night. I've got places to be." Angel said.

The vampires lunged at them all. As one jumped at Angel, he swiftly staked it in the heart, causing it to dust. Gunn rushed to the weapons and grabbed a sword. He swung and took of the heads of two vamps; dusting them. Sam punched a vamp in the face before staking it.

Fred, Wesley, and Cordelia also headed to the weapons and grabbed something. Wesley took a stake and dusted a vamp. Cordelia grabbed an axe, and Fred a sword.

"Dean! Duck!" Gunn yelled and swung his sword. Dean did what he was told, and the head of another vampire was taken off.

Dean then pulled a stake out of his jacket and dusted himself a vampire. One of them decided to move over to Cordelia. She swung at it, but he knocked the axe out of her hand, and grabbed her by the throat.

"Angel!" she screamed.

"Cordelia!" Dean yelled. He ran over to them, and drive his stake into the vampires back. After it dusted, Cordelia looked amazed and confused at Dean.

"Thanks." She said. Dean nodded and went back to the fight.

By now there were about 4 vampires left. Sam staked another one, and the leader leapt at Angel.

"Okay. You wanna play rough?" Angel said. He then morphed his face into the visage of the rest of the vampires.

Dean staked the last vamp aside from the leader before turning around to see Angel vamped out.

The leader failed miserably. Angel kicked his ass, and staked him straight through the heart. There were no more vampires.

"Well, that was pretty bracing." Angel said. He looked up at Dean and Sam who both looked completely shocked.

"What's the matter, guys?" Angel asked, morphing out of his vamp face. Dean and Sam still couldn't believe it.

Angel stepped towards them to try to snap them out of it.

"Dean. Sam. Are you guys ok?", as Angel said raising his hand. At that same instant, Dean held up a cross, which touched Angel's hand.

Angel groaned and drew back his hand as it burned.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Dean asked.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Fred asked.

Sam and Dean's faces no longer showed any signs of trust towards Angel.

"He's a vampire." Sam said.

"Yeah. We know." Cordy said. Dean looked at her, shocked.

"You guys are working for a vampire?" Dean asked.

"Well, yeah. But, Angel's a good vampire." Gunn said.

"Not possible. The very definition of 'vampire' means evil." Dean insisted.

"But it's true. Angel has a soul." Fred added.

Dean and Sam now looked confused.

"Wait. How could a vampire have a soul?" Sam asked.

"It's a curse." Angel said. "It was imposed upon me a long time ago by gypsies."

"Gypsies?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Wesley said. "Angel hasn't fed on a living human since that day."

"Well, actually, if you don't count that whole deal with Buffy." Cordelia said.

"Buffy?" Sam asked, completely confused.

"Yeah. Buffy Summers. You know, the slayer?" Cordelia said.

"Slayer?" Dean asked. "What the hell's a slayer?"


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you're telling me that the slayer is some girl chosen by destiny to fight vampires, demons, and save the world?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Angel said.

"Hmm. Sounds sexy." Dean added, but then went back to seriousness. "What does that have to do with you?"

"Buffy was Angel's girlfriend for a while." Cordelia said.

"A vampire dated the slayer? That's just stupid." Dean said.

"Now, a slayer is also accompanied by a watcher. They are to guide the slayer, and train them to be ready to fight the forces of evil." Wesley said. "That's how I knew about your father. The Watcher's Council had sent a scout to recruit him, but he refused to even accept our invitation. The most logical explanation would have been that he had to look after the two of you."

Dean started pacing as they continued to talk.

"Okay, to put it shortly, I used to be bad. Now, I'm not. Alright?" Angel said.

Sam looked uncertain. Dean stopped pacing and looked at all of them.

"Wow. That is the biggest load of bull I've ever heard." Dean said.

"What?" Gunn asked.

"You honestly expect us to believe that? A 'slayer'? A vampire with a soul? Give me a break." Dean said.

"Dean, calm down." Sam said.

"No, Sammy. We're outta here. I'm through with this freakshow. You think I'm gonna sit here and trust a vampire? We'll stop that demon ourselves." Dean said, heading to the door.

"Yeah. I'm the one that can't be trusted, and who were the ones who let all those demons out of hell again?" Angel asked sarcastically. Dean looked at him.

"Let's go, Sam." he said, walking out the door.

Sam started to follow, but then gave a stare at Angel. Something about him made Sam want to trust him, but he remembered what he was, so he walked out.

Outside, Dean and Sam walked towards the car.

"Didn't believe him for a second." Dean said.

"But, why would he try to help us, Dean? It just doesn't make sense."

"He could be making it look like he's helping people while he's getting money on the side. The others could be in on it too."

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe we can trust him."

"Trust him? Sammy, that thing in there doesn't have a soul. He can't, he's a vampire. There's no girl called the slayer, and even if there was, how come we've never heard about it? Angel's just like all the others, Sam. A demon."

They got in the car, and drove off. Back inside the Hyperion, Angel, Gunn, Fred, Cordy, and Wesley all looked at each other.

"Well, that sucked." Cordy said.

"It's alright. We can stop the succubus without them." Wesley added.

Angel just stood there with a blank look on his face.

Later, the next afternoon in Sam and Dean's hotel room, Sam read in a book on succubi, while Dean searched things on the computer.

"It doesn't say much in here what we use to kill the demon with." Sam said.

"We have to find out who it is first before we figure out how to kill it." Dean said.

"It'd be easy if we had the Colt." Sam said.

"Hey, I just researched our friend, Angelus here on the computer." Dean said.

"Who's Angelus?" Sam asked, walking over to the laptop, looking at the screen.

"Angel's full name. It says that he was the most violent vampire in history. He would use mind games and deception on his victims, with his angelic like face to make people trust him. There's your proof right there, Sherlock. We can't trust him."

"We trust Ruby." Sam said.

"Ruby's different."

"Dean, I did some research too. Turns out that slayer Angel was talking about, is real."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't think he was lying to us."

"Jeez, Sam. What is with you and trusting demons?"

"Angel never seemed like he wanted anything out of us."

"Of course he didn't _seem_ like he wanted anything. That's the son of a bitch's game."

"I believe him, Dean."

"What?"

"I said I believe him."

"You've gotta be crazy, Sam."

"You know, I am sick of you getting on my case just because I don't wanna kill everything that sounds evil."

"He _is_ evil, Sam! He's a vampire!"

"Just because he's a vampire, doesn't mean that he's bad."

"Is this about that deal with Lenore?"

Sam and Dean stop.

"You know what? I'm going out for a bit." Sam said, heading for the door.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"To the bar down the street or something."

Sam shut the door behind him. Dean sighed, and sat there. After a second, he pulled out a piece of paper, wrote on it, and left it on the table for Sam as he left the room.

A few minutes later, at the bar down the road, Sam sat at the front counter drinking a beer from the tap. The bartender walked over and wiped part of the counter with a white towel. She noticed Sam looking melancholy.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Sam scoffed.

"No, I'm good. Just a little tired." he answered.

He sipped the last of his pint, and handed it to the bartender.

"Would you like another round? On me." she suggested.

"Sure. Thank you." Sam answered.

At the college dorms, Dean walked up to Caroline and Sally's room. Just as he was about to open the door, he noticed that it was slightly opened.

"Caroline? Sally? It's Dean. You guys here?" he called.

No one answered. Instinctively, Dean walked inside. No one was in there.

"Sally? Caroline?" Dean called. Still no one was there.

He looked around. There wasn't much to see. Just two beds, a couple of dressers, a closet on both sides of the room, and a TV.

On the dresser in between the beds, there sat a small glass star display on Caroline's side.

Dean decided to wait, and started to sit down on Caroline's bed, as he did, he knocked the glass display to the ground, and it broke.

"Oh, great." Dean sighed.

He bent down and slid it under the bed to make sure it wouldn't be seen. He felt something like a shoe as he pushed broken glass.

"There. Good as new." Dean said to himself.

As he was about to get up to leave, he remembered the shoe felt. It felt like it was still attached to a leg.

"Wait." Dean said.

He checked under the bed once again, and saw that the shoe was in fact attached to someone. He pulled out who was underneath and revealed yet another shriveled body. He then pulled the victim's wallet out of his pocket, and looked at the name. Tyler Andrews.

Dean couldn't believe it. Caroline was the succubus?

"Dean?" he heard. He jumped and swirled around to see Caroline standing right in front of him.

Back at the bar, Sam still sat there alone at the counter. He was extremely bored. He didn't know whether to go back to the hotel and talk it out with Dean, or go back to the Hyperion to help Angel.

Just as he was about to leave,

"Hi, stranger." Sam recognized that voice, he turned to see that it was Sally.

He smiled at her.

"Oh, hi, Sally." he said.

"Hey. What're you doing here all alone?" she asked

"Not much. Just, got a little tired of Dean, that's all."

"Oh, yeah? You guys have a fight?"

"Kinda. Dean's the kinda guy that's always gotta be right, you know?"

"Ugh. That's siblings for you. They always have to prove they're better than you."

"Ha. I heard that."

They smiled at each other.

"So, what're you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was gonna study for my exam for next week, but then I decided that I was in serious need of some alcohol." she answered.

Sam chuckled a little. Sally smiled again.

"Hey, what do you say I buy you a drink? We could talk some more." she asked.

"Sure." Sam said.

At the dorm room. Dean slowly rose to his feet while Caroline continued staring at him.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" Caroline asked. "What's that?" she asked, noticing the corpse on the floor.

"Don't act like you don't know what it is. I figured you out, Caroline. You're the succubus!" Dean said.

"What? Dean I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline said.

Dean suddenly moved toward Caroline and slammed her against the door.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, bitch. You killed that boy, and Jason!"

"Dean, stop. You're hurting me."

"Shut up! Where's Sally? Did you hurt her too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sally went down to the bar a while ago."

Dean tensed up his grip on her wrists .

"Stop lying to me!" he shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Caroline shouted louder.

Dean looked at the sincerity on her face and let her go. Caroline rubbed her wrists, as Dean took something out of his pocket.

It was a small container of Holy Water.

"What's going o-" Caroline started to say before she was doused in the face with the water.

"What was that?" she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh. Okay. It's not you then." Dean said casually.

"Dean, what the hell is going on here? Where's Sam?" Caroline asked.

Dean then realized. If that body under the bed wasn't left there by Caroline, that only leaves one other person.

….Sally.

"Wait, you said Sally went to the bar?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Sam." Dean whispered to himself, as he ran out of the dorm.

Back at the bar, Sam and Sally walked outside.

"So, what are you majoring in?" Sam asked her.

"Art. Painting mostly." Sally answered.

"You wanna be an artist?"

"Are you kidding? It's my lifelong dream. What were you majoring in?"

"I was applying for law school."

"That's cool. I have a cousin who's a lawyer. Why'd you stop?"

"Eh. Life got in the way of things."

"I get that." Sally said, as they leaned up against the wall behind the bar.

"They say life gets in the way of living." she said.

They looked at each other. Sally lifted her hand up and slightly stroked Sam's hair.

"You know, you're really cute, actually." she said.

On the other side of town, Dean drove the car faster.

Back behind the bar.

"You know, Carry would always tell me how she kinda wished you weren't with Jessica. I think I understand why too." Sally said.

She smiled and slowly rubbed Sam's face with a seductive look in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as she got closer.

"Shhh. Relax, Sammy. It's alright." Sally whispered as she leaned in closer.

She brought her face close to Sam and lightly touched her lips to his. He tried to resist a bit, but as Sally began to kiss more violently, Sam gave in and submitted.

Just in front of the bar, Dean pulled up, and ran out of the car. He looked into the diner, but didn't see Sam. Naturally, he ran out and to the back, where he saw Sam kissing Sally in an animalistic manner.

"Sam. What are you doing?" Dean yelled.

As the kiss broke, Sam and Sally turned to see Dean.

"Oh, hello, Dean. Would you like to join in?" Sally asked.

Ignoring her question, Dean looked at Sam who looked completely possessed. He face reflected happiness, but Dean could tell that Sam was not in control.

"What have you done to my brother, you evil bitch?" Dean said in a gruff voice.

"I don't know what you mean. Me and Sammy here were just having a little fun." Sally answered.

"Cut the crap, Sally. I know what you really are."

Sally giggled.

"Sorry, precious. I need to use your brother to sustain myself. See, if I go too long without a snack, my skin gets all wrinkly and ugly. It's not exactly my cup of tea." she said.

"Where did you come from?" Dean demanded.

"That's for me to know." Sally answered.

"Let Sam go, now!"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, baby. Now that I've kissed him, Sam'll do whatever I say now."

"So, what? You think I'm just gonna let you walk away with my brother?" Dean asked.

"Well, more or less." Sally said.

Dean swiftly pulled out his pistol and shot at Sally. However, he missed, as she disappeared away.

Dean looked around for a bit, until Sally appeared in front of him and punched him across the air.

He flew and landed on a dumpster, knocking him unconscious.

As Dean lay there in a sleeplike state, Sally took Sam's hand and walked away with him.


	5. Chapter 5

After a short while, Dean woke up. He stood and looked around, but Sam was nowhere to be seen.

From behind Dean, someone walked up to him.

"Dean", he heard. He turned around to see the blonde, beautiful demon, Ruby.

"Ruby. What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere. Where's Sam?" Ruby asked.

"It was a…a succubus demon." Dean answered.

"A succubus?"

Dean nodded.

"Wait. Don't tell me it took Sam." Ruby asked.

Dean looked away and nodded again.

"Dean, do you have any idea what succubi do to people? She's going to suck the life right out of him!"

"I know! Look, we'll find him, okay? We're just gonna need some help." Dean said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Just come on." Dean ordered as they ran.

* * *

><p>At the Hyperion Hotel, at the counter, Wesley, and Fred were still hung up on research. Angel came downstairs with a book of his own.<p>

"Ok, I've looked in this book a million times and I can't think of a single place the succubus would be other than the school." Angel said.

"Perhaps the succubus is masquerading as a student." Wesley suggested.

"You think so?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" Fred said. "I mean a succubus surrounded by college guys sounds like an all-you-can-eat buffet to me."

Cordelia and Gunn walked into the room from Wesley's office.

"Do we know any ways to kill it?" Angel asked them.

"No. Gunn couldn't find anything. Guess we're just gonna have to hope a stake in the heart does the trick." Cordelia said.

"That's not gonna work." They heard Dean say. They looked to the door and saw him.

"Oh, look who's back. Where's your brother?" Angel asked.

"Sally. She took Sam. She's the succubus." Dean said firmly.

"What? Who's Sally?" Wesley asked.

"A girl from UCLA" Gunn answered.

"I knew it had to be a student." Fred said.

"You have to help me, Angel." Dean pleaded.

"Yeah, didn't you say a while ago that you didn't need my help?" Angel taunted.

"This is bigger, man. This is my brother we're talking about here." Dean said.

"Do you have any idea where Sally might be taking Sam?" Cordelia asked walking over to Dean.

"….No." Dean answered.

"Hold up. Before we go after this thing, we still gotta figure out how to kill it." Gunn added.

"I know a way." Ruby said walking into the hotel.

Angel gave her a hateful look.

"Damn." Gunn said.

"Who are you?" Fred asked.

"Ruby." Angel said coldly.

"Hello, Angelus." Ruby said back to him.

"You know her, Angel?" Cordelia asked.

"How?" Dean asked.

"It's not important." Angel answered.

"No, the important thing is killing this demon." Ruby said.

"What is she doing here, Dean? You can't trust her." Angel said.

"I could say the same thing about you, Angelus." Dean said.

"Hey, listen. I'm sick of all your accusations. Angel really does have a soul." Cordelia said.

"Maybe. Maybe not. How about it Ruby? Does Angel have a soul?" Dean asked.

Ruby stared at Angel for a second.

"Yes. It's true. Angel's a good dog now." Ruby said.

"So how about you? Last time I checked, you weren't hunting your own kind." Angel said.

"Maybe I just wanna fight on the good side for a change. Like your buddy Spike in Sunnydale." Ruby answered.

"Do you have a special reason for being here, Ruby?" Wesley asked.

"I do." Ruby said. "You said you needed to learn how to kill the succubus demon?"

She pulled out her knife and handed it to Angel.

"That's how. It's a special knife. Regular weapons won't kill demons like Sally." Ruby said.

"Ok, so how do we find her?" Dean asked.

"Beats me. I think you should really figure out where she came from before trying to find her." Ruby said.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

"Think about it, Angel. You know where." Ruby answered.

She turned and headed for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going? Aren't you gonna help me find Sam?" Dean yelled.

"Don't worry. With Angel here to help you, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Ruby said.

"Ruby, wait!"

"I have faith in you, Dean." Ruby said before leaving.

The others just stood there and stared.

"Jeez. What a bitch." Cordelia said.

"Tell me about it." Dean and Angel said simultaneously.

"What do you think she meant when she said find out where Sally came from?" Fred asked.

"I think I know where." Angel said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Angel and Dean drove through the night in Angel's car.<p>

The both of them just sat there in silence. Angel usually gave everyone the silent treatment. Dean was bored, though, so without thinking he switched on the radio.

The song playing was "Highway to Hell". But, as soon as it started, Angel switched it off.

"Don't touch my radio." Angel said.

"Sorry." Dean said.

Again, they sat in silence.

"So, where are we going?" Dean asked.

"Where we can get some answers as to where Sam might be."

"Hey, what is about you and Ruby? How do you know each other?"

Angel didn't answer. In fact he looked away.

"Fine. Keep your secrets." Dean said.

"We're here." Angel said as he pulled over.

Dean looked out the window at the building. There was a sign that read: "Wolfram & Hart, Attorneys at Law".

"Wolfram and Hart? A law firm?" Dean asked as they got out of the car.

"It's not what you think." Angel said.

"You brought us to a law firm? How the hell is an attorney supposed to help us find Sam?" Dean asked.

"Just shut up and let me do the talking." Angel said.

* * *

><p>In the basement of a building somewhere, Sam and Sally walked into a room where there was a bed. Sally turned to Sam and took her shirt off. Sam was still completely possessed.<p>

"Does it look cozy enough for you, Sam?" Sally asked.

"Yes. Cozy enough." Sam answered robotically.

Sally put her hands on Sam's face and began kissing him violently. She pulled his shirt off and threw him onto the bed. She got on top of him and continued to kiss him. Sam submitted, and they began to kiss like two people in love.

* * *

><p>In Lilah Morgan's office, she was sitting at her desk when Angel and Dean busted through the door.<p>

"Oh, hey, Angel. What can I do for you today?" Lilah asked sarcastically.

"No games today, Lilah. Where's the succubus?" Angel demanded.

"He's cute, Angel." Lilah said, indicating Dean.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Dean Winchester. Where's the demon?" Dean said.

"Hell, if I know, honey. She ran off weeks ago. Why? Is it a problem?" Lilah said.

"Oh, it's a problem alright." Dean said. "Because your demon has been killing dozens of innocent college students."

"Hey, after it did its job, it split. We haven't heard from it since." Lilah said.

"Exactly what job did you have her do?" Angel asked.

Lilah sighed and got up from her desk. She picked up a remote control, and pushed a button. On the wall, a screen appeared and it showed the face of a college student. The name said, "Johnny Franklin".

"Johnny Franklin. Who's that?" Dean asked.

"Just the guy we hired Sally to kill." Lilah answered.

"And what did he do to deserve that?" Angel asked.

"He tried to break a deal with our firm, the Senior Partners got pissed, and they wanted him to die in the worst possible way we could think of. Sally the succubus was my idea." Lilah answered.

"Ok, so could you tell us where she could be hiding?" Dean asked.

Lilah walked over to Dean.

"Why does it matter to you, Dean? If a bunch of horny college guys are just getting what they deserve, who really cares?" Lilah smugly said.

Dean then snapped, grabbed Lilah by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Look, bitch. That thing's got my brother! If you don't tell me where he is, I swear to God, I'll break your neck." Dean said.

Angel just stood there watching.

"Well, we set up a room for her down in the basement. I could check surveillance, to see if she's in the building." Lilah said.

* * *

><p>Down in the basement, Sam and Sally were under the covers, kissing each other all over. Sam seemed to be getting tired, and tried to pull back, but Sally moved his hands back on her.<p>

"No. You have to keep touching me, Sam." Sally said, moaning.

* * *

><p>Back in Lilah's office, Lilah, Angel, and Dean watched what was happening from the surveillance video.<p>

"Sam." Dean said while watching it.

"Hmm, he's cute too." Lilah said, seemingly not caring at all about what was happening.

"We better get down there." Angel said.

And with that, Angel and Dean ran out of Lilah's office, and headed for the basement.

* * *

><p>Down there, Sam and Sally were standing again. Sally was fully dressed, but Sam was still shirtless.<p>

"Do you love me, Sam?" Sally asked.

"I love you." Sam said.

"Close your eyes." Sally said. Sam acquiesced.

Sally's eyes then went a bright yellow, and her teeth morphed into huge fangs.

As she was about to sink the fangs into Sam, Dean and Angel rushed into the room.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

As Sally turned, she was kicked away from Sam by Angel and landed behind the bed.

Dean went over to Sam and tried to shake the hypnosis off.

"Sam! Sammy! Snap out of it." Dean said.

Sam just stared at Dean with a blank look on his face.

Sally then rose from the bed, with the demonic look on her face.

"Oh, look. Two more guys. Guess it's my lucky night." she said.

"I don't know about that, but it'll sure be your last night." Angel said.

Sally charged at Angel, as he morphed into his vampiric visage.

He punched Sally once, she kicked him in the face, he punched her again, and she retaliated with a punch herself.

"Dean, get Sam out of here!" Angel yelled.

Sally took this opportunity to attack and kicked Angel across the room.

Sam continued standing, while Sally headed towards him and Dean.

As she came closer, Dean punched her in the face, but she then kicked Dean down.

"You boys can't beat me. Don't you know? I get stronger with every boy I consume." Sally said.

Dean was on the floor, bleeding from the mouth.

"You know, there's a word for girls like you." Dean said.

"Hmm, and what is that, Dean?"

"Slut." Dean said, he then swiftly pulled out his gun and shot Sally.

She looked down at her chest and saw the wound. She looked back at Dean, and laughed.

"It'll take more than that to kill me, baby." Sally said.

Unknown to her, Angel was creeping up behind her, holding Ruby's knife in his hand.

"That's why, that shot was just a diversion" Dean said.

As Angel went in for the kill, Sally turned and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the knife. They both struggled for a bit, until Sally pulled Angel in and forced a kiss on his lips.

Dean watched in shock, as Sally's power made Angel kiss her back.

When Angel opened his eyes, he looked just as possessed as Sam was. Sally smiled.

"Hello, precious. Why don't you put the big scary knife down now?" she said.

Angel lowered his arm, but kept the knife in his hand. Sally turned back to Dean and smiled.

"You see? You can't win. It's that easy. Angel, kill Dean for me, will you?" she asked.

"Of course." Angel robotically said.

He took a step forward towards Dean.

"But on the other hand." Angel quickly said before turning back around and plunging the knife through Sally's heart.

Sally gasped in shock when she realized what had just happened. Light started to spark from her mouth and eyes, until it burst with smoke. Sally fell to the floor, dead.

"Little lesson, honey. Succubi venom only works on the living." Angel said.

Sam's eyes went back to full color, and he regained control of himself.

"Whoa." he said, clutching his head.

Dean stood up.

"You alright, Sam?" Angel asked, walking to them.

"Yeah. I've got the worst headache, though. What happened?" Sam said.

Angel handed Ruby's knife to Dean, and they both exchanged a look of trust.

"Thanks." Dean said.

Angel simply nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

At Caroline's dorm room, after telling her all about Sally, she just sat on her bed in shock looking at Dean and Sam.

"Wow. So, that's why you dropped out of college?" she asked Sam.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"That explains it all. That's why you never kept in touch with me. You never stayed in one place." Caroline said.

"Yeah, well, that's kinda the story of our lives." Dean said.

"Where are you guys gonna go next?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered.

"Will you come back and visit again?" she asked.

"Sure. I just hope it's not for the same reason." Sam said.

They chuckled. Caroline stood up and gave Sam a tight hug. She then did the same to Dean.

"Sorry about Sally." Dean said.

"Ah, it's okay. She was a sucky roommate anyway." Caroline said.

"Well, we better hit the road." Sam said. "See you around, Carry."

"Bye." Caroline waved as Sam and Dean left.

Later, back at the Hyperion, Sam was saying goodbye to everyone inside.

"Take care, Sam." Gunn said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, you too, Gunn." Sam said back.

Fred gave Sam a hug, as did Cordelia. Sam also shook Wesley's hand.

"It was nice to meet you, Sam." Wesley said.

"You too."

"I hope someday our paths will cross again."

Outside, in the garden near the window, Dean sat alone, lost in thought.

Angel stepped outside, and sat in the shade next to Dean.

"What's going on?"

"You ever had a sibling, Angel?" Dean asked.

"No. Why?" Angel lied. He didn't want to have to mention the fact that he'd murdered his little sister, along with the rest of his family.

"A while ago, Sam was killed. He was stabbed, and I made a deal with a demon."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Well, I got about 3 months left before I bite the big one. Hellhounds are gonna come and drag me down."

Angel was at a loss for words.

"You ever been to hell?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Angel answered.

"What's it like?"

"There are many different forms of hell, Dean. The one I was in belonged to a demon called Acathla."

"How long were you down there?"

"Three months. Felt like a hundred years though. When I emerged, I was feral and tormented. It took me 2 weeks to get back to normal. Everyday in that place was filled with misery and torture. There was this one demon who took the most delight in harming me. Her name was Ruby."

"Ruby? That's how you know her?"

Angel nodded.

"Is there any way you think I can get out of this deal?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. And I don't know what Ruby's game is, but I'll tell you what, Dean. You can't trust her."

Dean kept thinking, not knowing what to say. Angel stood up.

"What you did for your brother is amazing, Dean. You're very brave."

"But what if I can't take it, man? What if?…I'm scared, Angel. I don't wanna go to hell."

"In the end, if you think about it. When we die, most of us are probably going to."

Angel then walked away and went back inside, leaving Dean in thought once again.

Later, while on the road, Dean drove silently, much to Sam's surprise.

"What's the problem, Dean? I thought you'd be turning on the radio by now." Sam asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sammy. Just thinking, that's all." Dean said.

Dean then turned on the radio, and to no one's surprise, "Highway to Hell" was on again.

As they drove away from LA, the haunting words echoed in Dean's mind: _I'm on the_ _Highway to Hell_.

_**THE END**_


End file.
